List of Kappa Mikey Characters
This is a list of characters in the animated series Kappa Mikey and Kappa Mikey Extreme Seasons. Main Characters 'Mikey Simon' Voiced by: Michael Sinterniklaas Mikey Simon is the main Protagonist of the 2 series. He comes from the United States of America, but won a contest to appear on the LilyMu show in Tokyo, Japan. Mikey is somewhat of an egotistical, self-centered jerk. He is oblivious to the world around him unless it gets him his way, and will do anything to get what he wants. He hatches a bunch of wild plans that often get him into trouble and unpredictable situations. In Extreme Seasons, He is no longer been a coward. ''Foreign Language VA: Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), Omar Soto (Spanish/Original), Arturo Catano (Spanish/ExS)'' 'Kenji Otawaka' Voiced by: Nolan Gerard Funk Kenji Otawaka,Known as Ken- J, is the Major Protagonist of the series. He was former boyband to lilymu actor as a villian "J". His family are Yakuza. This character look like Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach , Hair look like Soki from onimusha Dawn of dreams and Uryuu's Glasses. In Update Service, He actually married Jenna Gillmose. Foreign Language VA: '''Akira Ishida (Japanese), Ricardo Mendoza (Spanish) Mitsuki Voiced by: Carrie Keranen (aka Evelyn Lanto) Mitsuki is a beautiful, very friendly, selfless young woman who has a not-so-secret crush on Mikey. She plays a headstrong, tough-as-nails bad girl on the show which contrasts with her real life persona. Mitsuki often appears to be the most sensible and down-to-earth person of the gang and often is the most ethical and logical one. However when Mitsuki gets upset her personality will turn bitter and often violent. She is best friends with Lily though Lily will often insult or belittle her constantly. Mitsuki is more of a tomboy while Lily is more of a girly girl. Mitsuki loves Mikey and will often make it obvious to him but Mikey will often ignore her. Before she became an actress, Mitsuki was a secret agent though she later quit after realizing it wasn't for her. In A Christmas Mikey, it was revealed that when Mikey never came to Tokyo, she became the biggest star there after LilyMu was cancelled, but her fame was short lived, similar to actress Theda Bara with the fade of the silent film era. In Extreme Seasons, She didn't like have Bad words and Sexual staff until she gets angry with her bad words. She is a Frenemy of Kenji Otawaka. ''Foreign Language VA:' Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Lizette Sotorriba (Spanish/Original), Alondra Hidalgo (Spanish/ExS) 'Jenna Gillmose' Voiced by: Demi Lovato Jenna is a young lady. She is an American girl and comes from the United States of America, Same as Mikey. She wants to see Mikey how he works. She was a a hater to a friend of Mikey. Jenna also has a relationship with her love Interest, Kenji Otawaka. She played as a Female Villain, known as Deadly Butterfly. ''Foreign Language VA: Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese)'' 'Lily' Voiced by: Kether Donahue (aka Annice Moriarty) Lily is deuteragonist of the series. She is a physically attractive girl actress who portrays the damsel-in-distress role in all of the episodes of "LilyMu," and in these episodes she also plays the sweet, innocent girl who is a member of the LilyMu gang who Mikey often saves as his fictional superhero alter-ego, Kappa Mikey, who also has a crush on her in real life as well. But in reality, Lily is no one more than a heartless, overindulged actress who was the original star of "LilyMu" (explaining the program's title) before Mikey joined the show's cast and was given a starring role. Lily appears to be a kogal (Japan's version of a Valley girl) as she is constantly seen wearing a sailor fuku. Lily also tries her hardest to keep up with popular fashions in order to stay on lists for best-dressed celebrities, which she manages to stay on. Because of the fact that Mikey has taken up her role as the star of "LilyMu," Lily despises Mikey and constantly is torturing him, however, Mikey is extremely unaware of Lily's intentions to torment him and continues to have a crush on her, although towards the end of the series he started to become aware of Lily's hatred for him and seemed to slightly move onto Mitsuki, who really loves him (though Mikey continues to still be in love with Lily). In Extreme Seasons, She has a Crush on Ken-J. he is secretly play guitar. She never tell them in Episode Battle in the Band. ''Foreign Language VA: Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish)'' 'Guano' Voiced by: Gary Mack Guano is a small purple creature with long pointed ears (similar to those of a rabbit), whiskers, a long thin tail topped with a ball of fur, and a blue crystal on his abdomen. On LilyMu, he portrays a small purple being that helps the team fight crime and is capable of uttering nothing more than his name, "Guano." He is presumably based upon other iconic anime characters before him, such as Pikachu from Pokémon, and other than being featured in the actual LilyMu television series, he also is the program's scriptwriter. In the Kappa Mikey Christmas special, it was revealed that Guano is actually a small child in a costume and Ozu's long-lost son, and that the crystal in his stomach actually contains a stuffed teddy bear. In Extreme Seasons, Guano revealed was a human as his trueself, He's not tall and mucsle. He's short than Mikey and thin and he reveals he felt in love with Lizzy. ''Foreign Language VA: Romi Park (Japanese/ExS), Moises Ivan Mora (Spanish)'' 'Gonard' Voiced by: Sean Schemmel Gonard plays the part of LilyMu's main antagonist; a purple-skinned, blue-haired creature set on either domination or destruction. In reality, Gonard is actually a loveable, sweet-natured, infantile young man who is good friends with Mikey and appears to be quite ignorant. As opposed to the purple skin of his LilyMu character, Gonard actually possesses a more natural, realistic skin tone, albeit like Mitsuki, his hair is actually blue. He is the tallest of the LilyMu cast members. His physical appearance is based upon Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. Gonard's voice actor also provided Goku's voice in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. ''Foreign Language VA: Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese), Ruben Leon (Spanish)'' 'Ozu ' Voiced by: Stephen Moverley Ozu is the producer of LilyMu. Ozu is terribly short-tempered, bossy and very demanding. He is known for screaming at the cast when they mess something up especially Mikey. Ozu is shown to treat Mikey better than the other cast members as Mikey's character saved the show but will still snap at Mikey when he does something dumb. Despite his short fuse, Ozu means well and yells at the cast to keep them in check and at times can be a father figure as he bails them out of any trouble they get into. He is mostly concerned more about the show's ratings and reception and is very money-oriented. Foreign Language VA: '''Koji Ishii (Japanese), Alejandro Mayen (Spanish) Yes Man ' ''Voiced by: Jesse Adams A hyperactive, overdramatic and often annoying yes man–servant–scapegoat to Ozu who agrees with everything Ozu says. He is devoted to Ozu and will do whatever he says. A running gag is that Yes Man is often the victim of physical harm and bad luck. His glasses are look like Nobita Nobi's of Doraemon. Major Characters Recurring Characters Supporting Characters Guest Characters Secondary Characters Minor Characters Others Category:Characters Category:Lists of Characters